


The Morning After

by recursiveMAX420



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, pegging references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recursiveMAX420/pseuds/recursiveMAX420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill on the P3 kink meme. Fuuka and Jin wake up in the same bed and they have a nice awkward morning after talk. M for swearing and many mentions of extremely adult situations that are, unfortunately, not shown . Fuuka/Jin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS: **If you don't know what a suppressor is, don't read this.** I make mention of something that happens in that scene. If you do know what they are, by all means, read it.
> 
> The person who requested this on the P3 kink meme gave this as the prompt:
> 
> "Morning after discussion.  
> Awkward.  
> Couple up to writer. (Though anon would like Fuuka/Jin, optional though)"
> 
> And I decided to stay strict with the Fuuka/Jin thing, so I warn, there are many comments about strap-ons. You don't actually see any of this though. But just be warned. I gave this an M rating for that (and Jin's swearing). But I genuinely love anything Jin, and while I'm more of a Takaya/Jin fan, Fuuka/Jin are really growing on me.
> 
> One of these days, I'm going to write the night before...
> 
> Everything is Atlus's except for this strange situation. Enjoy!

"Yamagishi-chan, you're going to be late for class if you don't hurry—"

"Oh, Sempai—cough, cough! I don't feel too well, cough! I, achoo, don't think I'll be able to go to classes today!" The pale man next to her groaned, and Fuuka faked a couple more coughs.

"Okay, feel better. I'll be leaving now."

"Have a good, cough cough, day, Mitsuru-sempai!" She listened for the footsteps, and barely heard them leave the proximity of her room, before she let out an enormous sigh.

"You're a terrible actress." Jin, lying on his stomach, head buried in a pillow in a sad attempt to get as far away from the sun coming into the room, threw a stray hand onto the nightstand in a futile attempt to find his glasses. He grabbed something, rolled over and put it as close to his eyes as he could.

"Jin that's—"

"Is this KY? Damnit, where are my glasses?" Fuuka climbed over him, reached to the far end of the nightstand, found his glasses and put them on him. "Thank you."

"You're, uhhh, welcome." The minutes passed and passed again in utter silence. Fuuka stared at the ceiling; Jin stared at Fuuka, the bedspread, a wall, the ceiling, and back again at Fuuka. She couldn't take his gawking—his eyes were back to his usual cold-looking gaze. She found it both alluring and unnerving, but right now, in the morning, it was more unnerving than anything. She searched her brain for some words to say to him, anything, but all she could come up with was a "So, ahh…"

"I should be going. Takaya won't be happy that I was gone all last night without letting him know where I was." Jin sat up, took off his glasses, tried to rub some sanity into his eyes, failed, and put his glasses back on.

"I, um, you could wait? I could make breakfast! I'll make you breakfast! I don't think Shinjiro will be up yet."

"Breakfast," He trailed off, "Breakfast would be nice."

Fuuka jumped out of bed absolutely naked and shuffled over, putting on a teal robe. "I'll be back real soon!" And out the door she went. Jin looked around her room, his eyes first fixating on his pile of clothes, _I can't believe I didn't fold them! Damned hormones,_ and then at the strap-on that was, also, on the floor, _And oh my god, I can't believe I let her do that either._ But it was wonderful, and Jin hated it. And he knew that he would have one hell of a time walking home, hiding his plethora of hickeys from Takaya's scrutinizing eyes, and that every time he felt any sort of hormonal urges, which was a rarity for him to begin with, he would be thinking about that beautiful, pale blue-haired girl that might be a nicer woman version of him. And the fact that she was perfect, too perfect in every way for him. And that they were on opposite sides.

He finally managed to pry himself out of his cluttered thoughts and get out of bed to put some clothes on. They felt dirty, his clothes. His hands instinctively went to the suppressors in his pockets and he cursed. He wanted to stay in bed with his Fuuka, eat breakfast, talk about techie things and have more sex. Pretend he wasn't dying. Pretend that he could be with her for more than one night. Jin took a suppressor out of his pocket and swallowed it dry. His fantasies would have to stay fantasies. The medication was proof enough of that.

Fuuka, after twenty minutes or so, triumphantly opened the door with two massive plates full of food. "Success!" And then she looked at Jin, "Oh, you're already dressed."

"I told you I have to go soon." As much as he was reluctant to leave, the longer he stayed, the worse the reprimanding would be.

Fuuka handed him a plate stuffed with eggs, bacon and sausage. Jin stared at it for a minute, racking his brain for the last time he had such a large breakfast—or any meal at that. He came up dry. Fuuka sat down on the bed, strangely close to him. She gawked at him until he started eating, then she did also. "Is it good? I'm not the best cook yet, but I'm improving."

"It's fantastic."

Fuuka beamed, "You know, I _am_ sick from school today. You could come back over, or we could meet at the internet café or something. I, ahh, I don't know."

"Fuuka," Jin began, "I'm in Strega. You're in SEES. I'm dying. You're not. This can't happen ever again." He started stuffing his face.

"I know that. I'm not _that_ naive. But I liked it, last night, and as it turns out, I like you too. We should make it happen while we can, and when it can't, we'll at least know we tried."

Jin sighed a very lengthy sigh.

"If you don't contact me again, I'll troll."

"Fuuka!"

"Don't put it past me! I've done it once before, and I'll do it again!"

Jin eyed his plate—he had only a small pile of eggs left—and at the corners of his lips was a small smile. "What are you doing tomorrow afternoon? My nights are busy, but my afternoons aren't. If it's to stop you from spamming the fuck out of my sites, I guess I could make time for you." Jin tried to make it sound as if she was creating a large problem for him. He failed.

"I'm sure I could fit you into my busy schedule. But you know, it's easier for me to just troll you, so if you're that booked—"

"No, no! I'm not!"

"That's what I thought."

"But next time, I'm fucking you. Not the other way around."

Though as it turned out, next time Fuuka again donned the strap-on.


End file.
